Draco Malfoy Arranged Marriage (One Shot)
by sashagee1013
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself in love with a muggle, his best friend Amelia, but during a party at his manor, it is announced that his parents expect him to marry Astoria Greengrass. Will he go ahead with the wedding or will he choose Mia? - I don't own any of the characters of HP but I do own the character of Amelia.


One Shot – Draco Malfoy Arranged Marriage

She intrigues me, I never thought it was possible to be so fascinated by a muggle, though she isn't just _any_ muggle, she's my Mia. Truthfully she isn't mine but I would do anything to make her mine; not only is she magnificently beautiful but she is the most intelligent woman I've ever met. We sit across the table from each other, she sips her tea gracefully while her eyes are fixated on a rather complicated book held in her delicate hands. She's so … different, unique, special. A small smile creeps across my face as I hear her hum while she reads, taking in all of the excessive information; I clear my throat and she looks up, grinning sweetly. "I didn't realize that we were in a library." I state sarcastically and she pulls a face at me, sticking her tender pink tongue out before giggling uncontrollably. Crazy, so crazy, yet so innocent and naïve. "Amelia, I was thinking …" I start, and she looks up at me, her turquoise eyes sparkling, "we, I mean my parents and I, are hosting a party next Saturday and I wondered if you might like to attend with me?"

"I would love to, are your parents … wizards?" Her smile fades a little as I nod my head, "And they wouldn't be mad if I came, since I'm not really, well, one of … your kind."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, not once they've seen how stunning and clever you are."

I wait nervously by the door of the manor as guests arrive, _where is she?_ I wonder to myself though my thoughts are interrupted when I hear my mother call me. "Dobby, make sure to help the rest of the guests in." I say to our house-elf.

"Yes master Draco."

I follow my mother down the grand staircase leading to the ballroom. I am pleasantly surprised at how pretty the decorations are, but I can't help feeling a little apprehensive. Why isn't she here yet?

Most of the guests have arrived now and I stand awkwardly as my mother tries to introduce me to all of my father's colleagues and business 'partners'. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Mia, her beauty resembling that of an angel or a goddess, descend the staircase. I leave the group of people my mother was talking to and I nervously make my way to the bottom of the stairs and take hold of Mia's hand. She is wearing a strapless snow white dress that only reaches down to the top of her knees, the dress is rather tight and highlights her small waist perfectly. She isn't as thin as models, she is just naturally slim. The skirt of the dress is a little ruffled however it still shows off her curves, I can't help staring at how different she looks to her usual self. Gone is her look of innocence; before, she looked sweet and pretty, more like a girl than a woman, now she looks sexy as hell, I've never seen her this way before! Her wavy sandy blonde hair is collected at one side, letting it flow down her side almost all the way down to her petite waist. Covering her legs are a pair of leather black, knee high, boots. I am mesmerized by the sight in front of me and I feel my heart start to beat faster. "You look amazing!" I whisper softly in her ear and I find myself transfixed on how her dress seems to hug her body tightly.

Suddenly everyone seems to become silent as I see my mother standing in the center of the room, seemingly about to make one of her long and boring speeches. "I have held this party for one particular reason that not many of you will know about. I would like to make an announcement, Lucius and I have arranged with Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass for their daughter, Astoria, to marry my son, Draco." I gasp, anger flares up within me. I'm twenty four and they want me to get married! My mother continues though I don't want to listen to her any more, I clench my fists hoping that this is some kind of a joke even though it would be rather uncharacteristic of my family to joke about something like this. "We have decided that their wedding will be held in three weeks, and we are all terribly excited for their marriage." My mother calls for me to come to her in the center of the room where she is standing with my 'fiancé'. I can't take it, I grab Mia's hand, pushing through the crowd so as to make my way to the staircase. I drag her up the stairs while yelling at my mother about how she can't make me get married; my mother and what can only be Astoria's mother rush up the stairs behind Mia and I. "You WILL marry Astoria, you have no choice."

Mia looks at me, sympathy in her eyes. "NO! I don't want to get married yet, and if or when I _do_ get married it will be with Amelia." It is only once the words leave my mouth that I realize that Mia is standing right beside me, but instead of horror on her face as I expected, she possesses the most delighted and genuine smile ever. I turn to face her, take her hand once again, though this time I am careful rather than grabbing her, and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. After closing the door behind us I push her against the wall and brush my lips against hers. She pushes me away lightly, for a moment I am scared that she's angry but then she quietly whispers, "I love you Draco" and I kiss her again, this time more delicately than before.


End file.
